The Stolen Lives
by Leonardo2
Summary: Piper has always known who she was, but what if I was all a lie. A lie crafted by the gods and Piper was placed under their biggest punishment, under their grandest curse. Now Piper s questioning every though, every action, afraid that it might be coming from the seven's greatest threat. Piper's original life.
1. Chapter 1

The Stolen Lives

Synopsis: Piper has always known who she was, but what if I was all a lie. A lie crafted by the gods and Piper was placed under their biggest punishment, under their grandest curse. Now Piper s questioning every though, every action, afraid that it might be coming from the seven's greatest threat. Piper's original life.

Far away from Greece is the country called The United States and along its eastern border lies a place called the Empire State Building.

The morals knew nothing as the storm clouds, the waves of the sea, and the night were getting much much darker than they ever could imagine. On top of this building they all knew lies Mount Olympus, headquarters of both the Greek and Roman Gods and they all were fighting. As Usual.

Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy looked down upon the mortal wishing for once that she could be one of them. To feel like one of them and most important be ignorant to all the fighting and wars being fought around them and not even knowing.

" have not spoken at all about this grave issue. What have you to say? "Zeus called out from his throne of bronze and gold.

Athena thought. Truly thought. She split her mind into several parts, all thinking, analyzing, and every possible scenario and see what could be the best outcome. And every single time the same outcome came about. The destruction of us all. The World as we all know it would come to an end and the Gods would be the first ones to fall.

Athena looked straight at Zeus for the first time and the night. Really looked at him and said.

"Nothing"

A quiet tense moment entered into the throne room and Athena almost smirked. How could I have existed this way? With all the Gods looking to me to solve their problems. To simply think about the possible choices and their outcomes, for that was what strategy simply was. Analyzing the ways to get what you want in the easiest and most graceful manner. OH how easy it was.

But there are always consequences.

Athena this time looked to every single god. From Zeus on her far right to Hermes on her far left.

"There is nothing that we can do. The girl is immortal. She cannot be killed. The girl like Gaea can only be imprisoned, and all of us know it was only by a miracle that we were able to imprison her the first time.

Athena left hem a moment to think about the event that stated this meeting. Athena certainly never would forget. How so many gods were inured how so many mortals died.

A moment of dread crossed Athena. She remembered how her own children died due to this girl.

"There must be something. There has to be something. "Demeter cried out desperately.

"There is nothing "Athena said again in her usually snide tone.

"The Seven. The Seven will be able to stop her. It took demigods the last time to defeat the girl. "Demeter countered back, the plants surrounding her throne were going back and forth from life to death.

"The girl is one of the seven "The voice of Hera rang out loud with truth.

Demeter has for too long been in the Underworld with her daughter. It's been almost 3000 ears and Demeter could still jot let go of her daughter. Demeter only comes now for important days. The winter and summer solstice for than that Demeter never came to Olympus.

"This is your fault mother. "Hephaestus said scolding his mother "It was you who selected the seven without any insight from the Gods. How could you choose her of all people to be the one to stop Gaea? Especially when Gaea and he girls' connection to each other."

"Don't' pin' this on men son "Hera said the word 'son' coldly."You know very well as I do that none of us know which life the girl takes on next."

"Then how do we know who she is his time? "Hermes asked.

"Hades told us "Apollo answered.

Athena never did particularly like Apollo. He was too cocky, too unpredictable, too well, bright. The glow of is throne tripled his already bright aura.

"Only deities related to birth and death know the identity and the location and the life of the girl. But..."Apollo clearly did not know how to finish the sentence.

"But. Things are changing. "Athena finished.

"How so "Poseidon asked while trying to tie knots into his throne.

"Usually the girl follows a cycle of every sixteen years she goes into The Temple. Ad she…'

"What is this Barn" Ares so rudely cut in.

Athena remembered The Barn. She remembered it all too well. Its large outer structures, its rotting wooden frame. Athena had never entered The Barn itself, if anyone but her went in there would be untold consequences.

"The Barn is her prison. It houses her, imprisons her, just to give the Fates enough time to craft a new life for her.

"Why do we not remember her, but you so clearly do Athena? Dionysus growled.

Dionysus was always so …whiny. He complained about everything, and anything. But Athena had to admit, there was something about Dionysus that she found….interesting.

"Simple Diornysus.I asked The Fates to wipe your minds, to erase the events of the past. They agreed."

The gods rose up in outrage. The gods were always hypocrites, they are quick to judge others, but when they are judged themselves, they always go on a blood hunt.

Luckily Athena's favorite of the counsel responded quickly to silence the .Beutifula as she was ferocious and determined. Her black hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a silver dress that seemed to suck in the darkness surrounding her.

"Please, sisters, uncles, and brothers. Let us not be blaming Athena alone. I was also part of this plan."Artemis said raising her hands.

"You too ." Zeus said in an uproar that shook the whole hall.

"It was the only way .She is connected to every one of us except Athena and minds had to be erased in order to make sure that you would never I can assure you,that in the beginning when the girls curse was first enforced, every last one of you chose to imprison her within her own mind..

The gods Athena could see were trying, truly trying to remember. Gods had memories, but they remembered everything all at once. They were never able to sort out memory from memory.

"We must put it to a vote. Will we intervene in the life the girl has taken this on time?" Athena said eager to be done with this meeting.

Every single Olympian, even Aphrodite said knew that something was truly awry when the gods all chose something unanimously so soon.

"Very Well. We shall not interfere in the girl's life."

All the gods soon left for their domain, but Athena stood behind.

"I'm scared." Athena whispered the word softly.

In all her long life, Athena had never even thought the less spoke them.

"Now I'm truly worried. "Poseidon said from behind her.

Athena turned around and looked at Poseidon. He was wearing his loud Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. His Deep tan with his sea green eyes still made him look handsome.

"You don't don't understand how destructive she could be."

"How so "Poseidon said, his voice sounding smooth and rapid at the same time.

"If she was to remember, the giants would be nothing, Gaea would be nothing. The Fates have assured me of that much."

"I still don't remember her."

Poseidon said it in a way that Athena immediately caught, as she has trained herself to do. He said it as if a memory was trying to break free, but just couldn't rise to the surface. The memory got caught in the net made of The Mist and strangled until I died.

"Poseidon."

"Yes, Athena."

"She is the reason."

"The reason for what? "Poseidon said now fully intrigued.

"She is the reason why…why…I became Minerva?"

The moment Athena said her name she fought to rise and take control. It took all of Athena's concentration and power to keep her at bay.

Minerva was pure anger, pure frustration, all wrapped into one deity.

"How?"

"It doesn't is what matters. She may never remember. Or everyone, including us, **will **die.

Athena looked for her and found her so easily. Ever since The House of Hades, Athena has been watching. Watching Piper McLean.


	2. Don't Say The C Word

The Stolen Lives

Chapter 2

Don't say the C word

I was having the dream again. The sky was the color red. The ground was shaking, as if it was laughing. At her or someone else, I have no idea. The field that she was standing in was filled with people fighting. Some people were in armor and others were in the clothes that they came in. I looked to the sky and saw blazing figures of light fighting monsters of all shapes and sizes.

"This is what you want. This is what you desevedeserve. Get your revenge, get my revenge." A voice said that seemed to come from deep within me.

Yes. This is what I deserve. I deserve war, I deserve bloodshed, and I deserve to destroy them all.

I then began to laugh. I began to laugh at the heroes who thought that they had a chance of defeating media, laughedme, laughed at the gods who from above were waiting for me to make my final move. I laughed at everyone who ever has ever kept me down. They all deserved my wrath. They all deserved to feel my destruction.

I woke up in my bed from the terrible nightmare. Sweat was beginning to form on my body. My knife Katoptris, which I have recently decided to keep with me at all time was, next to me.

I took the dagger into my hand, unsheathed it, and willed it to show me anything related to my vision.

For once in my life, Katoptris Catoptric showed me nothing, as if the future was unclear and still un-decided.

I decided to get out of bed and walked to my closet. This is what I .I picked out my outfit for the day. A pair of blue jeans and….a sweater. Yes a sweater. Even though the temperature was rising, I would wear a sweater.

I was about to go out of the room when I noticed my clock. It said 7:45 AM. Everyone would be getting up soon.

I finally decided that I would make everyone breakfast. Surely they must all be tired of eating food that comes from who know were. I wanted to do something nice for the, I wanted to do something good for them.

I walked over to wear we ate and searched the room. So far with my time on the Argo II, all I ever did was go to rooms that I had to be familiar with. My room, the engine room, the dining hall, but I never actually looked around the ship.

In the dining hall I finally noticed a door that was hidden behind a veil of purple and orange silk. I opened the door and appeared in a full customized kitchen that would make all the professional cooks have a nervous breakdown and cry.

There were dozens of sinks and dozens of ovens. The cabinets were fully stocked with every single spice, and hers I have ever heard of. The pantry was filled with everything I would need to cook the perfect meal for my friends.

I took a recipe from my memory and began to cook. As I was cooking, my thoughts began to complete focus on for my current task. My hands seemed to move without my permission and I rejoiced as I finally began to forget my dream. For the moment anyway.

But I tried, I truly tried. The dream just refused to leave my mind for more than a minute or two. The screams of agony, the ground shaking, and me, laughing a most terrible laugh.

Finally a strong hand gripped me from behind. I turned, and saw Hazel.

"Piper, what are you doing up so early."

Hazel was always the first person to be up in the morning. Piper always though that her time in the Underworld had permantly messed up her senses of when to go to be, and when to wake up from it.

"I uh… couldn't sleep. So I thought that I could make everyone breakfast."

"That's kind of you, . mMind If I help?"

"Sure.,". Piper said grateful for the company.

Piper and Hazel have recently become very close. With Hazel helping her with her sword fighting, and Piper giving her tips on how to better control tThe Mist. Because of that the girls has become a team. A, a team that could communicate without even speaking to each other.

And Because because of this very bond Hazel knew that something else was wrong…but decided not to pressure Piper.

As Hazel and Piper were finished making breakfast when everyone had woken up.

Leo had toilet paper suck to his foot. Percy kept looking around as if he were waiting for someone. Annabethabeth was in her own little world, thinking millions of things at once, but still being tuned into the current conversation. Frank was restringing his bow. LastlyAnd Jason was looking at Piper as if they were the only two people in the world.

Piper soon blushed, but got back to the conversation at hand.

"…What is this?" Percy asked.

"Well. Hazel and I decided to make you all breakfast. Consider it a late welcome ask celebration."

It's been three days since Annabeth and Percy had returned to the Underworld, and they weren't exactly the same people who had fell into Tartarus in the first place.

Piper didn't know about Percy, but sometime Annabeth would come into Pipe's room, just to talk about what she'd see. Sometimes just to sleep there.

What Annabeth had said about Tartarus scared Piper very much. The River of fireFire, the endless curses, watching what Piper had done to the goddess of misery herself.

Piper was worried for Annabeth, but Piper knew that Annabeth would get through it.

"Unlike you." A voice in the back of her head said.

Fear clutched Piper's heart at what she had heard. It felt as if something, or someone, from a very deep part of her had reached out and spoken into her mind. But what Piper also felt was a feeling of relief and freedom, as if she was glad her heart was pounding, that her hands were sweating.

"Piper, why is this not blue?" Percy asked getting some egg from the giant dish.

"Um.I looked, but I couldn't find any blue food coloring."

"I blame Leo.,." Percy said looking as Leo was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Blame Leo for what." Leo said looking at each person, looking for the one who said it.

"Blame Leo for not putting in blue food coloring when building the ship."

"I'm sorry Percy."

"Apology accept..."Leo soon cut him off.

"I'm sorry that when I was building this ship I didn't say 'Hmm why don't I put in some blue food coloring. This would be so very helpful when I'm battling for my life against a giant mushroom'."

"A giant mushroom." Frank saidaid weirdly.

"Yes Frank, a giant never know. We all have the combined luck of a mouse in a room full of snakes."

No would could judge him for saying that.

"Well anyway. Where are we?" Jason asked Leo.

Before Leo could answer Piper felt a huge thud go throughout the entire ship. The ship was currently soaring through the blue sky. So whatever caused the ship to suddenly face downward must have come from either the sea. Or the Earth.

A face appeared in the water that Piper had just gotten from the kitchen. The water desolved the face a little, but Piper knew who it was. The face of Gaea.

As soon as Piper saw The the the Earth Mother, Piper always felt anger and disgust. Now Piper felt something totally felt happiness and pure joy from seeing her.

"What is wrong with you" Piper thought." .," This is the woman who commanded the giants to kidnap and torture your father."

"Well. Well. Look what the cat dragged in."Gaea smiled at that." I have always liked that little phrase, funny and yet, so true."

Some of us hadn't brought their weapons like Frank, so they made due. A ball of fire appeared in both of Leo's summoned Riptide. Annabeth had her fist up. Hazel had summoned a golden sword, using The Mist. Jason had summoned some wind spirits, and Piper, well Piper, had the egg dish in her hands.

"You made breakfast,. fFor me. How kind, you seven are the best great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren ever."

Everyone was dumbstruck by this new manner in which Gaea was speaking to them, and so Piper decided that she must start.

"Gaea, Earth Mother, I am not related to is no shared blood between us."

"Oh Piper., You you know so little. But I guess that was the point for your curse." Gaea said with a smile.

"My curse." Piper said with whispered breaths.

"Its jut so said that you don't remember, if I had you by my side, defeating the Gods would be so easy…But all in due time." Gaea then turned her attention to Leo.

"Now if you are wondering why I am here, it is to answer Leo's wish."

"My wish."

"Yes. You're welcome. Now as were were speaking had some wind spirits dismantle your ship. Not enough for you to end your journey, just enough that you would definitely have to stop. I recommend that nice little island down under. I forget its name, but I believed that it went along the lines of OGYGIA."With that last word Gaea disappeared into the water.

"What just happened."

"She wants us to land on the island."

Piper ran to the top of the ship and looked over. Sure enough there was an island. An island that seemed to be constantly moving.

When everyone joined Piper and saw the island two of them looked like they had just been struck by and Leo.

"You know this island. Is it safe to land? "Hazel asked. "I sense magic. Very old and powerful magic"

"Its….safe..ishish. It depends on its inhabitant," Percy said, looking sea sick for the first time.

"Well. Then. LetsLet's land," Piper said.

_Return to where it all began. You might save me yet._

Piper decided to ignore that voice in her mind. She believed that it must just be nerves. Just nerves. But something told her that Piper was just trying to avoid the unspeakable truth.

The Argo II began to slowly descend upon the island. As the ship touched the sandy beach, Piper saw something. The figments of a girl, with caramel colored hair. The girls soon ran away the moment that Piper stretched out her hand in greeting.

Jason noticed this.

"Pipes. What did you see?" Jason said raising his sword slightly. Clearly he was still on the wary side about this island.

"Come on. Let's go find Caly.." Leo cut himself off soon after the "y" left his tongue.

Annabeth, as always, noticed this and was about to ask a question, but she stopped when she saw the look on Leo's face.

Leo looked like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. His lips curved up into a pouty look and it looked as if a siege of storms had entered his eyes. But Piper also saw something else. Hope and relief. For what reason Piper did not know.

The Seven had started walking along the beach line of the island and Frank saw it before anyone else did. A raft, a raft of wood, built strong.

"Look. Maybe we could. I don't know get home with it."

"Of courcecourse. She must still love me." Percy said under his breath.

Leo had just walked over to the raft, when a completely identical raft appeared, right in front of Leo.

"There was never two. Unless..." Percy said looking directly at Leo.

A look came upon Percy, and Piper could tell that he was connecting the dots of something. Something that he most definitely did not like.

"Turn around. Slowly." A clear voice said aloud for all to hear.

The Seven all turned around at exactly the same time, and saw nothing.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself.'

There was no words in response to Annabeth's question.

"I said…Reveal yourself."

This time in response a golden arrow came out of nowhere. And struck Annabeth, straight through the heart.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Percy said in desperation and surprise.

Percy ran to Annabeth' side.

"Take care of them." Percy said, to whom, Piper was not sure.

The Seven soon pulled out their weapons, but for some reason Leo was hesitant. Frank pulled out the new arrows that he was working on, Jason rose is sword, Hazel raised her fist, and Piper pulled out her dagger.

They all waited for an attack to come, but no arrow was shot and no cry of bathe was yelled.

Piper decided that it was safe and returned to Annabeth. With the others watching the island and surrounding them all in a circle. With Piper, Percy, and Annabeth in the middle.

"What's happening?" Piper cried aloud.

"I don't know. The blood keeps pouring out." Percy looked around, looking for something. Anything to come and help save his love. A physician's cure maybe.

"Calypso. I know your listening. Please come and help Annabeth." Leo low voice rang out, from what seems to reach the whole island.

Percy looked up, and so did Annabeth, but everyone drew up confused expressions.

Percy seemed to think better of asking the question on everyone's mind.

"_He really is handsome. Just like his father." _A voice filled with anger filled the whole space of Piper's mind.

Focus Piper. It's just nerves.

"Piper, I got an idea. Keep the blood from pouring." Percy handed Piper a hand rag, and Piper keep pressing the rag tighter and tighter against Annabeth.

Percy raised his arms and a flood of water rose from the sea and onto his hands. He pressed the water against Annabeth's lefty side and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"This should be helping. This should be healing her."

_The lady does not want the girl to be may control the seas, but our lady controls all water on and around these warm waters._ The voices said, again the voices seemed to come out from nowhere.

"But why?'

_You have scorned, betrayed, and humiliated our lady. Just like every hero before you and after. Leo Valdez, we speak of you as well._ The voices Piper now realized, were just multiple voices, all speaking at once.

"At least let us speak with her. That is all that we ask." Frank asked.

The voices stopped, as if they were consulting with someone.

_Very well may come and speak with the daughter of Atlas._

A chill went up Pipers' Piper's spine. Percy and Annabeth spoke of their encounter with the general of the Titan's army. Piper did not want to speak with anything that monster had created. But Annabeth was clearly dying, and unless they got this girls permission to heal Annabeth. Piper gulped. She didn't want to think of anything else except for saving Annabeth.

Together, with Frank and Percy trudging along with Annabeth, the seven demigods walked into the unknown.

Don't forget to use commas after a dialogue if not ending a sentence. SPACE YOUR WORDS!


End file.
